Megatron (BW)
Megatron is the main antagonist in Beast Wars and Beast Machines. Timelines Voice actor: David Kaye (English)(thumbnail) Megatron steals sacred Maximal cup coaster.Megatron was the star pupil of the crimelord Cryotek, and successfully carried out his plan to steal the Golden Disk. Cryotek loved him like a son—which didn't stop him setting up Megatron to take the fall for the crime, knowing he'd betray him some day anyway. Unfortunately for Cryotek, "some day" was today—Megatron had everyone on the mission who wasn't loyal to him killed, had the data for the location of the Disk secretly decoded by Tarantulas, and then kept it for himself while directing the Maximals to his tutor. This was the first known time that Megatron would co-opt the plan of someone who thought they were the ones being manipulative and backstabbing, but wouldn't be the last. Theft of the Golden Disk(thumbnail) Megatron's technicolor dreamcoat.On Cybertron, Megatron wore removable transformable armor, which transformed into a missile-launching armored platform, over his basic bodyframe (which transformed into a hovertank). This quickly-discarded outer shell was possibly used to comply with the ratification of the Pax Cybertronia, which required Predacons to lay down their arms. A Predacon field commander before the peace, Megatron refused to comply with these new regulations and struck out on his own to destroy the Maximal Imperium.With some help from various sources, he assembled a crew of ragtag criminals and miscreants for the purpose of stealing the Golden Disk and using it to find Earth. Succeeding in stealing the disk, he, his lieutenant, and another accomplice fought their way past security, eliminating one guard and dodging another. They were picked up by the Darksyde, a ship stolen by the rest of their crew.Megatron instructed Tarantulas to study the disk for the coordinates of Earth while the Darksyde battled its several pursuers. Although they were followed by the Maximal ships Axalon and the Chromia 10, the Darksyde's mission was also aided by a third ship crewed by the Predacon agents Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Though the Chromia 10 and the Predacon ship were destroyed, the Darksyde was still followed by the Axalon. Megatron removed his transformable armor and patched a video feed through to the Axalon's captain, Optimus Primal. Declaring himself the leader of the Predacons, Megatron opened a transwarp portal through which both ships travelled. Dawn of Future's PastTrazorsedge prologue.jpg Two weeks after Airazor was reborn on Earth, Megatron fought to defend an orbital weapon from the Maximals. Despite Megatron's savage attack, the launching pad was destroyed by Airazor. The Razor's EdgeDreamwave Generation 1 comics (thumbnail) "This artistic error shall grant me control over time and space itself!"After stealing the Golden Disk, Megatron broke into Vector Sigma along with Dinobot and reviewed historical files on many of the Autobots and Decepticons from the era of the Great War. He told Dinobot to refer to him henceforth as Megatron. More than Meets the Eye #8Beast Wars cartoon Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), more»(thumbnail) Priority one: finding out where the light switch is.After stealing the Maximal relic, the Golden Disk, and a ship, Megatron and his crew were followed through a transwarp portal by the Axalon. After crashing on a planet that was supposed to be Earth, yet seemingly wasn't, both the Maximals and the Predacons took organic beast forms to protect themselves against the massive amount of energon radiation. Megatron now transformed into a purple Tyrannosaurus rex.(thumbnail) Today is a beautiful day to be stomping on things!Dinobot chastised Megatron, accusing him of leading the Predacons to the wrong planet and challenged Megatron for leadership of the Predacons. Megatron simply ignored the challenge and had Scorponok dispose of him. A short time later, Waspinator tangled with Cheetor, allowing Megatron to deliver his first speech to the Maximals, though it was cut short by a "sneaky, underhanded" attack by Cheetor, which impressed Megatron greatly. Though the Predacons appeared to have the Maximals on the run, they began to suffer from energon build up, and were forced to return to their beast modes. Beast Wars (Part 1) They followed the Maximals, catching up with them as Dinobot was dueling with Optimus Primal for leadership. Megatron took the opportunity for a sneak attack of his own, and during the destruction, some Predacon missiles uncovered a large quantity of energon located on a nearby mountain. Both teams reached the mountaintop at around the same time, but the ambient energon radiation forced them to fight in their beast modes. Despite biting a chunk out of Primal's leg, Megatron found himself on the losing end of the engagement, and out of desperation transformed to robot mode to fire a missile. The missile was deflected from its path by Dinobot, causing the energon to explode and hurling Megatron from the mountain. Beast Wars (Part 2)Megatron and Terrorsaur cornered Cheetor when the Maximal was transported into their base by a freak sequence of events, but were forced to cooperate with him when the other Maximals sent a bomb through. After the bomb was successfully disposed of, Megatron attempted to do the same to Cheetor, but only succeeded in destroying the teleport effect between the two bases. Equal Measures After the discovery of a cache of energon in the Standing Stones, Megatron led his men in an attempt to gain it, but was furious when Terrorsaur intentionally blasted the energon mid-battle, destroying it. The Standing Stones triggered the arrival of an alien probe, but when Megatron and Waspinator attempted to claim it, it zapped them and absorbed Optimus Primal. Believing Primal to be dead, Megatron mounted an attack on the Maximal base, but after a lengthy fight with Dinobot, Megatron was forced to call a retreat. The Predacons pursued the Maximals to the stone circle, but retreated once more when Primal was freed from the probe. Chain of Command(thumbnail) "...Waspinator! I've got a role to delegate!"While Megatron was demonstrating the Predacons' new defense systems, Terrorsaur discovered a flying mountain topped with a cache of super-energon. The power this afforded Terrorsaur allowed him to challenge Megatron and blast the Predacon leader clear off a cliff, leaving him in several pieces. Scorponok and Waspinator set about repairing Megatron behind Terrorsaur's back, and by the time the usurper returned, defeated, an outraged Megatron was waiting for him. Power SurgeWhen the first of the Maximal stasis pods crashed to the ground, Megatron had Waspinator and Terrorsaur ambush Optimus with only limited success. Though annoyed at their failure, he dispatched them to reach the pod while he and Scorponok headed for the Maximal base. There, he was able to distract Dinobot long enough for Scorponok to administer a slagging, before the autoguns drove them off. Megatron proceeded to the pod and held the Maximals at bay by threatening a couple of nearby white tigers, only to discover that the stasis pod was already empty. As it turned out, one of white tigers was the new Maximal, Tigatron, who transformed and fought the Predacons off. Fallen ComradesThe Predacons finally managed a victory in stealing a stasis pod and creating Blackarachnia. However, again Terrorsaur tried to usurp Megatron, this time using an apparently-turned Rattrap, who used a device to paralyze Megatron. The Predacons argued over who would be leader, but agreed to put Rattrap and Megatron away for the time being. Megatron was able to easily escape using his secret voice commands, leaving Rattrap to his fate. Revealing himself to have escaped, Megatron allowed Terrorsaur to lead the Predacons in battle with the Maximals. Terrorsaur failed miserably, showing his ineptitude to the Predacons, which was Megatron's plan all along. Double Jeopardy(thumbnail) Some days you just can't get rid of a bomb.Megatron sent Blackarachnia, Waspinator and Terrorsaur on a plan to blow a hole in the bottom of the Axalon. They failed. A Better Mousetrap On another occasion, Scorponok used a Cyberbee to infect Optimus Primal with a venom to turn the Maximal leader into a coward. The first Megatron knew of its failure was when Cheetor radioed the Predacon base to warn them that an enraged Optimus was on his way. Confronted by Primal, Megatron offered to give him the cure if he submitted to Predacon rule. Optimus responded by ripping the Cyberbee from his own chest and sticking it on Megatron's beast mode back. Unable to reach the device, Megatron managed to have Scorponok remove it, but it promptly exploded in their faces. Gorilla WarfareWhen a Maximal temporal probe neared the planet, Megatron and his Predacons successfully destroyed a communications tower which the Maximals were setting up to try to signal it. The Probe Formulating a new plan to get off the planet, Megatron had the other Predacons act dissatisfied with his leadership, causing a battle that apparently destroyed the Predacons, using a Maximal spy camera that he was aware of to play out the trick. Then, the Maximals scavenged the Darksyde for parts to repair the Axalon's stardrive. At the eleventh hour, Dinobot discovered the deception and rushed to warn the leaving Maximals. In the scuffle, Megatron snuck aboard. In the Axalon, he managed to knock out every Maximal on the ship but Rattrap, who he started crushing to death. An angered Rhinox woke up and threw Megatron off the Axalon. However, Megatron's tail weapon was stuck in the console, causing the Axalon to crash. Again. VictoryFollowing a Predacon defeat attributed mostly to Rhinox, Megatron had Tarantulas capture the Maximal and used his latest invention, the Transmuter, to turn Rhinox into a Predacon. Unbeknownst to Megatron, evil Rhinox was a schemer and disrupted the other Predacons. Megatron eventually found out the truth, which was the signal for the Maximals to mount an attack to rescue their friend. Megatron fought at length with Optimus, losing an arm. Ultimately Rhinox was returned to normal, and an errant shot from Waspinator destroyed the Transmuter, so that was the end of that. Dark Designs Yet another plan had Megatron create a clone of Dinobot which he sent to infiltrate the Maximal base. It backfired when the real Dinobot first defeated the clone, then masqueraded as it and used the bases defenses on Megatron. Megatron was at least happy that it turned out his clone hadn't betrayed him, as the real Dinobot had. The other Maximals turned up to chase Megatron off. Double Dinobot(thumbnail) I thought I told you NO MORE BARNEY JOKES.Detecting another stasis pod crash, Megatron sent Scorponok and Blackarachnia to capture it. They failed. The Spark After a skirmish with Tigatron, Terrorsaur and Waspinator reported back to Megatron that they'd found a flying island, and Megatron sent Blackarachnia and Scorponok to claim it. The Trigger, Part 1 Tarantulas used a magna pulse to knock out power in both the Maximal and Predacon bases to allow him to recover a stasis pod himself. By the time Megatron caught up, a new Predacon was online—Inferno. Megatron was impressed with Inferno's fighting spirit, helping him to attack Tigatron, until Primal arrived and ruined things again. Megatron ordered Scorponok to salvage Inferno. Spider's GameThe next cunning plan Megatron would come up with involved stealing the Axalon's rectifier coil, forcing the Maximals to stay in their beast modes at all time. Once the Maximals had succumbed to their beast instincts and wandered into the jungle, Megatron assembled a hunting party, complete with drums. Despite shooting at some of the Maximals, they were unable to make any kills before Tigatron helped the Maximals integrate their beast instincts with their programming. The Maximals subsequently easily fought back, Optimus even lifting Megatron over his head. Call of the Wild After Scorponok and Waspinator reported destroying four of the Maximals, Tarantulas reported that he'd detected walking energon. Megatron concluded that the Maximals had survived the energon explosion and were contaminated, and sent Terrorsaur out to deal with them. Terrorsaur failed. Dark VoyageDuring a violent storm, Waspinator was possessed by the immortal spark of Starscream and ingratiated himself into Megatron's good books. With Starscream's help, Megatron led the Predacons to victory and captured the Axalon. Megatron left Starscream in charge, returning to the Darksyde with Waspinator, Terrorsaur and Tarantulas, only for Starscream to later use the Maximals to attack the Predacon base in a double cross. In the aftermath of Starscream's defeat, Megatron put Waspinator back together and was only mildly convinced by Blackarachnia's explanation for her betrayal. Possession Yet another plan backfired badly. After Tarantulas infected Rhinox with an energon discharge virus, Megatron attempted to use the counter virus as a bargaining chip, only for a massive fart from Rhinox to blow all of the Predacons away and leave them dangling from a tree. The Low RoadThis is certainly the most humiliating defeat of my entire career. Yess...Megatron, "The Low Road"(thumbnail) Yeessss...Later, Megatron detected a strange energy pulse and sent Inferno to investigate. The result was the discovery of a second Golden Disk, resulting in Megatron calling a ceasefire between the two factions, realizing he had more important things to worry about. Tigatron broke into the Darksyde, learning about the new Golden Disk, and escaped, however this was merely part of Megatron's plan, which required the Maximals to learn about the approach of the Vok. Before the Storm After the arrival of an alien artifact—an organic dome—Megatron allowed Optimus to go in first, later listening to the sounds of the Maximal being tortured and wishing he had a recording of it to lull him to sleep at night. The beginning of an ignition sequence provided the distraction the other Maximals needed to fight Megatron and his goons off. As one of the planet's moons opened into the Planet Buster, Megatron mused to himself that there was still another hand to be played. Other Voices, Part 1 Retiring to the Predacon base, he monitored events within the Axalon via the scanners, learning that Optimus intended to use a stasis pod turned into a spaceship by Tarantulas to destroy the Planet Buster. Megatron was able to override some of the pod's systems, preventing Primal from ejecting before the pod and the Planet Buster exploded. Other Voices, Part 2(thumbnail) Gimme fuel Gimme fire Gimme that which I desire BOOM!The quantum surge from the Planet Buster's destruction bathed Megatron in quantum energies, upgrading him into a Transmetal and giving him the ability to fly. Megatron quickly rallied his forces and attempted an all-out attack on the leader-less Maximals. He unfortunately had to retreat once he realized most of his troops were incapacitated. Aftermath The discovery of two more downed stasis pods provided Megatron with two new men, the Fuzors Silverbolt and Quickstrike. Megatron immediately led them into combat against Cheetor, and they headed for the Axalon. Coming of the Fuzors (Part 1) Battling their way to the Maximal ship, the Predacons were confronted by a resurrected and upgraded Optimus Primal, who drove them all off. Later, Megatron discovered that the two golden disks had been stolen by Dinobot, and the data on them destroyed. Coming of the Fuzors (Part 2)Megatron sent Tarantulas, Blackarachnia and Quickstrike to secure a cave full of energon. They later reported back that it had been destroyed in a fight with the Maximals. Megatron was not pleased. Tangled Web Captured by the Predacons, Dinobot opted to defect back to their side. Megatron forced him to prove himself by staging a fight between him and Quickstrike, and the original Golden Disk was soon back in Megatron's hands. Unfortunately, Dinobot ultimately opted to remain a Maximal. Maximal, No More(thumbnail) Castle GrapeSkull.The discovery of another alien site gave Megatron the opportunity to take a shot at retrieving the alien Golden Disk. He distracted Rhinox long enough for Inferno and Blackarachnia to incapacitate the Maximal, and managed to take the disk back into his possession. Returning to base, Megatron encountered Tarantulas, who declared himself no longer under Megatron's command, but was willing to cooperate. As the Predacons put their new plan into effect at the alien site, the Maximals arrived, only for a domed spaceship to appear. Other Visits (Part 1) After using a force field to prevent the Maximals getting in, Megatron ventured into the spacecraft and was able to use the alien Golden Disk to take control of it. His first act was to bring aboard the other Predacons (bar Tarantulas, with whom the alliance was terminated) and Optimus Primal, the latter as a prisoner. Installing Transwarp cells into the ship, Megatron intended to take it back to Cybertron and conquer the world. Tarantulas arranged for a Maximal attack, infiltrating the ship and causing it to self destruct. Other Visits (Part 2)(thumbnail) Remember, kids, grand acts of wondrous science and space flight like Voyager will only ever attract evil, murderous aliens! Be cool and don't study at school!After another stasis pod was found, Megatron bugged Blackarachnia and sent her and Waspinator out to find it. He soon learned that the pod contained Protoform X, a powerful Transformer with an indestructible spark, made during a Maximal experiment. With this information, he used an energon blade to cut out a piece of the creature's spark using it to control the beast, which he renamed Rampage. Bad Spark Using the Golden Disk, Megatron discovered the location of a valley full of early humans, who would someday evolve into the humans who helped the Autobots defeat the Decepticons in the great war. Determining by empirical experimentation that the future could be altered, Megatron mounted an attack on the valley. The Predacons were prevented from razing it entirely by the interference of Dinobot. After defeating all of the Predacon troops singlehandedly, Dinobot knocked the disk from Megatron's hand, and destroyed it. Megatron ordered a retreat as the rest of the Maximals arrived. Code of Hero Though fascinated at the discovery of a badly-mutated Transformer, Megatron wasn't impressed when it failed to transform, and ordered it destroyed, but Rampage successfully convinced him to let Transmutate prove itself. It didn't go so well. TransmutateAgenda 1 Megatron bound.jpg Calculating that the Transwarp wavefront would soon reach Cybertron, alerting the Maximal High Council and resulting in a rescue ship being sent, Megatron realised he would have to implement a potentially final gambit. The Predacons attacked the Maximal base, but were fought off when help arrived in the form of Predacon covert agent Ravage, sent by the Predacon Tripredacus Council to apprehend Megatron. Returning to the Predacon base, Megatron sent Waspinator on a secret mission, while the other Predacons attempted to increase the fortifications. The impending attack went off without a hitch, however, and Megatron was captured. The Agenda (Part 1) Megatron was placed in a cell, and was informed by Ravage that Tarantulas was a member of the Predacon Secret Police. Megatron didn't seem too surprised by the news, and still had a hand to play—using a fragment of the Golden Disk which Dinobot had destroyed, he played back a recording on it left by the original Megatron, convincing Ravage to side with him. The Agenda (Part 2)(thumbnail) A little off the top, sir?Megatron and Ravage subsequently led an assault on the Axalon, which only failed through some extremely daring work by Rattrap. Megatron fled, not back to the Predacon base, but the a volcano housing the Ark, the massive ship containing the stasis-locked Autobots and Decepticons, waiting to be awoken in 1984 when they would continue the Great War. Using the access codes which Blackarachnia had taken from the Golden Disk, Megatron was able to enter the ship and attempt to alter the course of history by assassinating Optimus Prime, as the Autobot leader sat unconscious in the command chair. This done, he confronted the Maximals outside, taking the opportunity to gloat that with Optimus Prime gone, history would change, and they would no longer be a part of it. The Agenda (Part III)After Megatron was forced out of the Ark by Blackarachnia, the Maximals were able to use Teletraan I to repair Optimus Prime, while Primal took the Autobot's spark into his own structure, transforming his body into a more powerful form. Confronted by the new "Optimal Optimus", Megatron beat a retreat, but not before shooting Blackarachnia. Heading for the Axalon, he, Inferno and Waspinator were attacked and downed by Primal and Cheetor, however Megatron radioed ahead to Rampage, who was able to destroy the Maximal ship. Optimal SituationRampage disappeared while supposedly on a mission to attack the Ark with Inferno, and Megatron's scanners were unable to locate him. Deep Metal Monitoring the Maximal attempt to salvage Sentinel, Megatron sent his men out to retrieve the device. The mission was surprisingly a success, and Megatron later installed Sentinel in the Predacon ship. Changing of the Guard Megatron had also developed Cyber raptors, which were sent out occasionally to harass the early humans. When he spotted Blackarachnia and Cheetor accompanying two of the humans, he sent Waspinator and Tarantulas out with three of the raptors to attack them. It didn't go too well for the Predacons, but Megatron was brewing a new plan. Cutting Edge(thumbnail) Ah, there's always time for a speech.Having obtained a Transmetal driver through unknown means, he embarked upon an experiment, the fruition of which was the creation of a Transmetal 2 clone of Dinobot. However, thanks to the interference of Depth Charge and Cheetor during the experiment, the Transmetal driver was lost, and the Predacons captured Depth Charge in order to interrogate him. Before they could extract the information, they were attacked by a strange feral beast, which eliminated them one by one. Megatron accidentally slagged Waspinator before being attacked by the creature himself, and sent flying off a cliff. Feral Scream Part 1 Returning back to base, Megatron detected the beast roaming in the night, and realised that Cheetor had been exposed to the Transmetal driver's energies and upgraded into a new form. He dispatched Dinobot and Waspinator to capture Cheetor, but unsurprisingly they failed. Feral Scream Part 2Megatron had his men build a new weapon—a disruptor cannon constructed in a cave on a mountain top. Unfortunately due to the bi-polar energon source that the weapon used, the Predacons were unable to get close enough to install the shielding. Megatron sent Waspinator and Inferno out to capture one of the early humans, and they came back with Una. With great difficulty, Megatron instructed her on installing the shielding and installing the stabilizer crystal. After the Maximals had rescued her, the Predacons fired the cannon, only to discover too late that Una hadn't installed the stabilizer after all. The cannon exploded in their faces. Go with the Flow Alerted by Taratulas that the Maximals were attempting to remove Blackarachnia's Predacon shell program, Megatron assigned Inferno, Rampage and Quickstrike to help Tarantulas disrupt the Ark's power, and hopefully terminate Blackarachnia. It even mostly worked, except for the part about Blackarachnia dying instead of ending up with a new Transmetal 2 body. Crossing the Rubicon(thumbnail) Two Megatrons for the price of one.On a later occasion, Megatron had Waspinator attack the Ark as part of a diversion. Tarantulas was able to place Optimus Primal under Quickstrike's control, enabling the Predacons to defeat the Maximals easily, and allowing Megatron to enter the Ark once more. There, he deliberately took the spark of the original Megatron and placed it in his body. Before he could do anything more, Quickstrike used Primal's body to dump in him the nearest pit of lava—a double-cross engineered by Tarantulas. Megatron did not die, but was upgraded into a new form, with a dragon as his alternate mode. After slagging Tarantulas, Megatron fought at length with Primal, only being fought off when Blackarachnia freed the other Maximals. Master Blaster(thumbnail) Red dragon, without Hannibal Lecter.His attempt to put Quickstrike on trial for treachery was interrupted by the news that something was incoming. Tigerhawk, emissary of the Vok, obliterated the Predacon base before defeating Megatron in battle. Tigerhawk prepared to deliver the killing blow, but was interrupted, first by Optimus Primal, and then by Tarantulas. By the time Megatron recovered, Tigerhawk had been captured by Tarantulas, and Megatron flew off. Tarantulas was eventually destroyed by his quest for power, and Megatron could only watch as the Maximals welcomed Tigerhawk into their ranks. Other VictoriesDesperate once again, Megatron dispatched Inferno, Waspinator and Quickstrike to find a new base, while he took the competent Predacons to search the remains of Tarantulas's lair. There, Dinobot found a hatch leading to an undersea tunnel and Megatron realised the enormity of what Tarantulas had discovered. The Predacons followed the tunnel to the Nemesis, the Decepticon flagship which had crashed at the same time as the Ark. Megatron and Dinobot entered the ancient ship, successfully powering it up and raising it out of the ocean, intending to take back to Cybertron so that Megatron might conquer the planet. Nemesis Part 1(thumbnail) How To Restrain Your Dragon.First, however, he planned to annihilate the entire Ark rather than simply Optimus Prime: drunk on power and reciting religious scripture that he believed concerned him, he was declaring himself "alpha and omega" and that time itself was now his to command.Heading for the Ark, Megatron stopped the ship momentarily to fire on a Protohuman settlement, despite Dinobot's objections, inadvertently killing Inferno and Quickstrike in the process. Of course, this meant that when the Nemesis arrived at its target, the fusion cannon was still recharging. Megatron instead turned a tractor beam on the Autobot ship. Primal infiltrated the Nemesis and began fighting Megatron. Though Optimus was no match for the Predacon leader, he bought the Maximals enough time to find an Autobot shuttle, which Rhinox piloted into the bridge of the Nemesis, taking Megatron out. The Nemesis crashed a second time and thus preserved history. After returning the original Megatron's spark to its proper body, the Maximals headed back to Cybertron with the incarcerated Megatron shackled to the outside of their ship. Nemesis Part 23H comics Megatron was mentored by the gangster Cryotek, who engineered the plot to steal the Golden Disk. Megatron, however, betrayed him and took the Golden Disk for himself to Earth.1At some point after Inferno was born, Fractyl briefly daydreamed about impressing Megatron with his new discovery, the energon armor producing furmanite. When he failed even in his dreams, however, Fractyl reconsidered alerting Megatron just yet.In reality, Megatron was summoned by Blackarachnia when the Maximal Packrat stole some of Fractyl's furmanite. He arrived on the scene in time to see Fractyl bravely chasing off the Maximal pack, after recovering the dangerous furmanite. Well done, Fractyl! (Oh, if only he knew...) Ground Zero(thumbnail) Kinky.Antagony, future-born Herald Maximo of Shokaract, arrived on prehistoric Earth after the quantum surge to protect the Dark Essence of Unicron. She attempted to terminate Megatron, who quickly conned her into fighting Optimus and then took her captive when she went into stasis lock. VisitationsHe began patiently (and happily) torturing her for information on the future she came from, and when that failed he hacked into her mind using a mind-drill "borrowed" from Tarantulas. That triggered a safety-against-betrayal device that erased her mind before he could gain any information; Megatron was left with no information, beyond that her master would surely try again. HeraldTM2 Megatron shoots Unicronessence.jpg Almost immediately after his transformation into dragon form, Megatron detected a temporal breach. Having his troops ambush the Maximals (who had also detected), he attempted to reach the time-traveller (Windrazor) and gain access to the future, not caring what would happen if he took the original Megatron's spark with him. In the process, he encountered the Dark Essence and almost became a willing vessel for it, until it realised Windrazor would be easier to control. When the Fuzor fought the influence off, Shokaract himself emerged. ParadoxMegatron's reaction to a horrifically powerful spark-devouring demigod, and time and space being shattered into a chaotic maelstrom... was to stride through the reality soup and blackmail said demigod by opening fire on the Dark Essence of the Chaos-Bringer, demanding knowledge of the future or he'd cause the erasure of Shokaract's entire timeline. Megatron is hardcore. He failed, but this was a crucial distraction that helped bring about Shokaract's defeat. TerminusWhen Megatron returned to Cybertron from Earth, his former mentor Cryotek offered to rid him of his hated beast mode, wishing to take the powerful Transmetal 2 dragon form for himself. The painful metamorphosis left Cryotek disabled. Using this opportunity, Megatron stole Cryotek's research and used it to conquer Cybertron.1As part of his "experimental meanderings", Megatron created the Mutants, whom he considered "wretched".Some time after Megatron finally removed himself of his organic beast mode, he created the new Vehicon generals Quake and Blastcharge, assigning them experimental Vehicon drones. They were charged with hunting down and destroying the Wreckers, the Dinobots, and the Mutants. They failed, despite the assistance of Spy Streak. As Megatron saw the Wreckers fly off in a stolen spaceship, he simply called it a temporary setback. Departure(thumbnail) Guess who traveled with Primal to the Jungle Planet?After technorganic Cybertron was achieved, Optimus Primal's spark was revived from the within the Matrix to protect the multiverse. However, this action freed Megatron's spark as well. Escape Megatron did not visibly resurface, however, until a dark chapter in the Universe war, amidst "the Culling", when the Maximal High Council and a great portion of Cybertron's population itself was snuffed out by the Minions of Unicron. It is not known exactly how, but when the chaos of this genocide settled, Megatron had taken a powerful position within the remaining Predacon military. At first, Megatron began antagonizing Primal as he had before, but Megatron quickly learned that he and Primal would do better to first team up against Unicron. He and Primal traveled to several universes, preparing them for the coming battle and winning new allies. But now with Unicron disappeared into the Unicron Singularity, Primal fully expects Megatron's insane ambition to resurface. BWX Optimus Primal's profilePrior to the Universe war, an alternate dimension's Megatron was killed by a Tigerhawk who was corrupted by the Vok.2 Yet another dimension's Megatron was killed by its reality's Obsidian and Tankor.3 All three Megatron-murderers were eventually promoted to the rank of Unicron's General.Transformers Legends After Optimus Primal died to destroy the Planet Buster, two time-displaced versions of Megatron were waiting in Maccadam's Old Oil House with Megatron and Megatron, when the equally time-displaced versions of Optimus Primal emerged from a meeting with Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime. Prime SparkAfter having taken the spark of the original Megatron into his body, Megatron found himself talking to his Decepticon counterpart, who goaded him into attempting a new plan. Quickstrike kept the Maximals busy while Megatron burned his way into the Ark. There, he implanted a fragment of the original Megatron's spark into the stasis locked body of Starscream, allowing the two Megatrons to control the Seeker's body. He realised too late that the original Megatron's plan was to return the Decepticon leader's spark to his original body using Starscream. A battle of will ensued, which the beast Megatron ultimately won, subduing the older Megatron before himself being forced to flee the Ark by the Maximals. A Meeting of MindsWhen Megatron was defeated by Nightscream, the spark of Rhinox attempted to act as a spirit guide and redeem the tyrant. Megatron proved to be a lost cause. While briefly tempted to move on, his inherent hypocrisy manifested and—despite fervently advocating the eradication of individuality—refused to relinquish his own identity. Rhinox’s attempts at enlightenment were misconstrued, and his efforts only strengthened Megatron’s desire for apotheosis. Repeated returns to Cybertron convinced him that godhood was still within his reach and as he charged his particles with "purity of purpose", erased Rhinox's spark from existence. Singularity AblyssIDW Beast Wars comics Upon his arrival on prehistoric Earth, the Dark Side's computer suggested that Megatron take on a crocodilian alt mode. Unimpressed, Megatron chose instead to reformat himself with the genetic material of a Tyrannosaur. Beast Wars Sourcebook(thumbnail) Go back to anime, Magmatron!In Lio Convoy's opinion, Megatron was a simple wild card, no real threat when compared with Magmatron. This drove home the fact that Cybertron had no idea of the damage Megatron had and would inflict, or the lengths he would go to becoming arguably the most powerful Transformer since the Great War.After dispatching Rampage and Inferno to oversee the installation of Sentinel into the Dark Side, Megatron was attacked by Magmatron, who had been assigned to arrest him by the Tripredacus Council. Although Megatron proved more than a match for the experienced Predacon general individually, he was ambushed and paralyzed by Iguanus and Drill Bit. Magmatron intended to use a transwarp shunt to transport his prisoner back to Cybertron. The Gathering #3 Thanks to the intervention of Grimlock, Optimus Minor, and Razorbeast, Magmatron was sent home empty-handed. Razorbeast was tempted to dispatch the prone Megatron, but released him instead, due to his desire to avoid interfering with the timeline. The Gathering #4(thumbnail) Oh, we are so dead. Yeeeesss.Ravage attempted to free Megatron after his ultimate capture at the end of the Beast Wars, but didn't progress very far in his plans. The Ascending #1 However, the temporal shockwaves caused by Shokaract's suicide knocked Megatron free of his bonds atop the Autobot shuttle. Making his own way through the timestream, he arrived on a battle-ravaged Cybertron, long before the Maximals responsible for his defeat would emerge, with little else to stand in his way. Yeeess... The Ascending #4Beast Machines cartoon Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Shigeru Chiba (Japanese), more»(thumbnail) "If you've done nothing wrong, you've got nothing to fear. If you've something to hide, you shouldn't even be here..."Breaking free from his constraints on the Autobot shuttle while it traveled through transwarp space, Megatron arrived back home on Cybertron well before the Maximals did. Revelations Part II: Descent He used the window of opportunity for maximum effect, releasing a virus across the planet that quickly incapacitated the population. Forbidden Fruit He then began extracting the victims' sparks and storing them in a citadel, planning to one day absorb them into his own spark. Sparkwar Pt. III: The Siege Meanwhile, he used factories to rebuild the bodies into mindless drones he called "Vehicons". Revelations Part I: Discovery Eventually, he had almost every spark on Cybertron in his possession. At some point Megatron's fomer follower Waspinator managed to make it back to Cybertron through unknown means. However Megatron simply extracted his spark too. The CatalystWhen the Maximals arrived in their shuttle, they found the planet empty, aside from Vehicons who immediately attacked them with canisters of a gas that infected them with the virus. The fully-Transmetal among them "devolved" into their original beast modes but were able to keep moving and escape. The remaining two, Rhinox and Silverbolt (who never received any form of upgrade on Earth), were instead paralyzed and quickly overtaken. Their sparks soon joined Megatron's collection.Revelations Part II: Descent(thumbnail) "Time for a noogie!" "NOOOOOO!!!"The escaped Maximals would have succumbed to the virus eventually if not for the Oracle reformatting them. Megatron observed their first battle against the Vehicon drones, vowing to destroy the impurity in his technological paradise. The Reformatting He would not have to wait long before a confrontation with Optimus Primal, gloating to the Maximal leader that Cybertron now belonged to the technological. The strain of controlling the Vehicon drones while attacking three targets was telling, and Primal was able to goad him into losing control, causing an overwhelming urge to transform and revealing Megatron's dragon form, now in a ragged patchwork state as a result of failed attempts to excise his organic mode. Megatron was able to quickly recover, pointing out Primal's own failure had led to the downfall of Cybertron, before reconnecting to his control harness and taking control of the drones once again. Defiant, Primal had to be dragged from the Council Citadel by the other Maximals. Master of the House(thumbnail) Calm down Diagnostic Drone, now is not the time for fear. That comes later.Though the Diagnostic Drone insisted that Megatron's organic side had been purged, another failed battle between the Vehicon drones caused him to revert in rage to his dragon mode yet again. In order to make his drones more flexible in capturing the Maximals, he imbued three Vehicons with captured sparks so they could think on their feet in battle. The original personalities of these "generals" were deeply buried under shell programs, which allowed Megatron to use sparks of the Maximals' former allies. Thus, if the Maximals discovered who they really were, they would be reluctant to destroy them. The recently-captured Silverbolt and Rhinox were made into Jetstorm and Tankor, respectively. The third general, Thrust, was created from the his former follower Waspinator. During the generals' first engagement with Blackarachnia and Rattrap, Megatron became aware that Blackarachnia was trying to access the computer of the Autobot shuttle they'd arrived in, and he made an attempt to access her memory while she did so. Rattrap was warned of this via a transmission made to Jetstorm, and was able to cut the link before Megatron could learn the location of the Maximal base. Fires of the Past(thumbnail) My stomach is rumbling. Diagnostic Drone, bring out the Energon Brownies.After raging at the three generals for their failure, Megatron sent them out, promising great rewards for whoever captured the Maximals. This paid off when Tankor returned with all four of the Maximals. Unfortunately while Megatron was getting ready to give Tankor his reward of oblivion, the Maximals escaped, and Primal was able to speak directly to Tankor's spark, turning him against Megatron. Once they'd escaped, Megatron was able to restore his control harness and remotely erase Tankor's memory of the last 20 cycles, turning him against the Maximals once more. Mercenary Pursuits The Diagnostic Drone continued to attempt to formulate ways to excise Megatron's organic side, suggesting they wait until after the Maximal problem was dealt with, however Megatron was determined to put a swift end to the matter in question. During a battle between the drones and Maximals in a Vehicon factory, Megatron retook control of the drones out of frustration over his generals' failure, only for feedback from a computer to overload his systems.While in this weakened state, he was approached by Rattrap, who offered to defend Megatron for the night in return for weaponry. Though the other Maximals turned up, Rattrap fought them back. Megatron encouraged him to use the weapons to terminate the Maximals, but Rattrap refused, pointing out that the sun was coming up and their agreement was at an end. In return, Megatron let him go free. The Weak Component(thumbnail) Just don't call him "Patches" or he'll scorch your ass.The attempts to remove Megatron's organic form continued, with little success, and he turned down the Diagnostic Drone's suggestion to simply build a new body for himself, as it would require leaving his spark unprotected for a short period of time. Instead they implemented a new plan: attempt to capture Nightscream and work out how to reverse the process the young Maximal used to acquire an organic mode. During the mission, the Diagnostic Drone was reprogrammed by Tankor, whose Rhinox personality had resurfaced, and was now actively working in competition with Megatron to create a technological utopia. When the next attempt to purge Megatron's dragon mode failed (as Tankor instructed), the Diagnostic Drone suggested that the failure was caused by Megatron himself. SurvivorAfter Tankor's apparent destruction, Megatron demanded the Diagnostic Drone find out what happened. The Maximals, meanwhile, attempted to attack a Vehicon factory, with the intent of stealing a mole drone, and Megatron demonstrated his power over Cybertron by moving the very buildings themselves around in an attempt to crush the Maximals, and elevating the factory in an attempt to tip them out. The Key Megatron questioned Thrust and Jetstorm over Tankor's whereabouts prior to his demise. Unknown to any of them, the "death" had been a trick on Tankor's part, and the real Tankor had the Diagnostic Drone take the opportunity to reveal the discovery of the Key to Vector Sigma, capable of transforming organic matter into technomatter, to Megatron. Though Megatron was encouraged by the idea it could purge Cybertron of organic life, he was suspicious of the Drone's inadvertent slip of the tongue regarding what the Key would do to him, and ordered the Key be loaded on to select drones only. Tankor's plan to force Megatron's hand by providing the Maximals with a catalyst to make their vines grow faster eventually paid off, and Megatron ordered the key loaded onto all of the Tank Drones. The Catalyst(thumbnail) No! The hurricane is separating me from my action figures! Curse you, Mother Nature!!!Of course, Megatron also made sure the Tank Drones were under his sole control first. Tankor then provided Primal with the whereabouts of the Plasma Energy Chamber, capable of purging all technology from Cybertron, in an attempt to force Megatron to use the keys. Megatron did not believe that Primal would actually go through with opening the chamber, and, distrustful of the Diagnostic Drone's motives, destroyed it. During the Maximal's last push for victory, Megatron found himself confronted by Optimus Primal once more, and crowed over his opponent as the other Maximals were transformed into technomatter. However Primal was able to provoke another appearance by Megatron's beast mode, and attempted to reformat him. The attempt was interrupted by Tankor, who prepared to zap Megatron with a Key, but was promptly restrained. Megatron announced that having a free agent was part of his plan, and had handed him the key to victory. Optimus, finally determined to win at any cost, opened the Plasma Energy Chamber, and Megatron responded by triggering the key weapon, causing a maelstrom of clashing energies. End of the LineSavageNoble Noble with wings.jpg When the Maximals entered the Council Citadel, all they found of Megatron was his body, which disintegrated. Despite this the evidence of Megatron's influence remained—following Optimus Primal's resurrection, the Maximals found themselves face-to-face with a giant ship, resembling a stylised version of Megatron's own head, which rose above the city. Fallout The ship did not contain Megatron's spark though; The combined energies had actually succeeded in separating his organic half from his body—unfortunately, his spark went with it and become trapped in a purely organic Transformer. He took the identity of "innocent" Maximal Noble and, preying on Nightscream's survivor guilt and Optimus's inherent goodness, attained the confidence of the Maximals. Savage Noble With their help, he was able to gain entry back into the Council Citadel, and attempted to access the control harness, only to discover it would not interface with his organic form. Using a spark extractor, he ripped his own spark out and flew into the giant floating head, possessing it and reactivating Cybertron. Prometheus Unbound(thumbnail) Tremble before the might of MODOK!Intent on gaining access to the Oracle, Megatron seized Primal and Cheetor, bringing them aboard the ship in preparation to tear the information from them. He was able to communicate with them by appearing as a hologram of moving Cybertronix, announcing that the procedure would be terminal. Before it could be completed, Silverbolt, who had been reformatted from Jetstorm by Blackarachnia, arrived and freed the two Maximals. In Darkest Knight Unwilling to admit defeat, Megatron deployed his own variation of the Hate Plague, infecting all of the Maximals but Primal. Optimus instead was scooped up by a tentacle and taken aboard the floating head for a frank discussion about free will versus universal harmony. As it turned out, Optimus was able to help the Maximals overcome their anger and reformat their neural pathways, though Megatron was amused by Primal's afterthought that not all of their issues came from the virus. A Wolf in the Fold Following Botanica's arrival, Megatron used the giant head's spaceship mode to destroy the rampantly-growing plant life she'd brought with her. Home Soil(thumbnail) "We've been expecting you, Mr. Anderson."With the Maximals numbering seven, and Thrust increasingly incapable of keeping up, Megatron used the sparks of famous generals Obsidian and Strika to replace them. Though they subsequently failed to destroy the Maximals, Megatron thanked them for keeping his enemy busy while he finalised his plans for the collection of sparks. Sparkwar Pt. I: The Strike He gave his generals orders to find the Maximals and take Optimus alive. Primal had ventured down into the lost city of Iacon with Nightscream, giving Megatron the opportunity to strike. Tricking the Maximal leader with a huge hologram of Optimus Prime, Megatron was able to extract the codes to access the Oracle. On the other hand, Primal was able to use the link to determine the location of the lost sparks without Megatron knowing. Sparkwar Pt. II: The Search(thumbnail) It feels weird, being a ball of energy just eating up other balls of energy.Megatron began preparing for his "grand ascension", separating his spark from the giant head and starting to consume the many sparks he had captured. The Maximals managed to get a team onto the ship, but were immediately seized by metal tentacles and forced to watch as Megatron continued to devour the sparks, intending to unite every spark on the planet into one perfect being—himself. Rising out of the head, Megatron began to draw the Maximals' sparks from their bodies. He was forced to pause to destroy his organic half, Noble, which had continued to roam Cybertron after his spark had left it. Anguished at the loss of his friend, Nightscream used his sonic attack on Megatron's spark, apparently dispelling it. Sparkwar Pt. III: The SiegeDepolarized, Megatron's spark drifted through the streets of Cybertropolis, attempting to possess bodies but unable to stay in them for any period of time, and only able to operate them in the barest, zombie-like fashion. After attacking the Maximals in a seemingly-random pattern, his spark was captured by Rattrap in a spark extractor and repolarized. The net result—Megatron was able to possess a new body, however he soon realized that he was trapped in the shell of a Diagnostic Drone. This didn't hinder him from capturing the Maximals and attempting to reformat Primal's spark, and, though Botanica swiftly came to the rescue, Megatron still escaped thanks to the loyalty of his three generals. Spark of Darkness(thumbnail) They say imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.While working on a new plan, Megatron had his generals attack the Maximals, who had holed up in the giant head. He was able to use a frequency from a device inadvertently provided by Rattrap, to help the Vehicons successfully bring down the ship. Endgame Pt. I: The Downward Spiral Though the Maximals fought back, eliminating the Vehicon generals, Megatron had constructed a new body for himself—a copy of Primal's old "Optimal Optimus" form, though without its beast mode. Seizing control of the Cycle drones, he was able to rip the Maximals' sparks from their bodies, leaving himself and Primal as the last two functional mechanisms on the planet. Endgame Pt. II: When Legends Fall(thumbnail) Dude, I'm stroking out over here!There followed an all-out battle between the two mortal enemies, which raged across the city. Primal was seemingly beaten when he found the remains of the technorganic orchard, devastated by Megatron's drones, and Megatron took him back to the surface. There, Megatron claimed his giant throne, and absorbed the rest of the sparks, growing in size. Preparing to use the Key to Vector Sigma to reformat Cybertron's organic core, Megatron severed Primal's connection to the Oracle. However Primal received encouragement from the spirits of his Maximal comrades, and by reformatting Megatron's throne, was able to dislodge him. They plummited together into Cybertron's core, where Primal was able to trigger the reformatting of the entire planet, destroying himself and Megatron completely, but freeing all the lost sparks to repopulate their newly-redecorated Cybertron. Endgame Pt. III: Seeds of the Future Category:Males Category:Machines Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Monarachs Category:Aliens Category:Animals Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Dinosaurs Category:Resurected Villains Category:Killers Category:TV Series Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Beast Machine Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Monsters Category:Leader Category:Dragons Category:Big Bad Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Beast Wars Villain Category:Live-Action Category:Main Villains Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Master of Heroes Category:Red Villains Category:Cartoon villains